


What the Hell's Going on Can Someone Tell Me Please?

by Ezras_Mused_Writings



Series: Logan you are loved I promise (somehow these all have become songfics, dunno how I ended up here-) [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Caring Deceit | Janus Sanders, I put my mans thru so much, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Dark Side, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Multi, Songfic, Switching, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, glitching, this is more plot than the actual song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezras_Mused_Writings/pseuds/Ezras_Mused_Writings
Summary: -Inspired by: Echo by Crusher-P with the voice of Gumi-Logan has been glitching for a while, and when it gets to the point that it obscures most of him, he goes to his boyfriends, Janus and Remus for support.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Logan you are loved I promise (somehow these all have become songfics, dunno how I ended up here-) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988464
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	What the Hell's Going on Can Someone Tell Me Please?

The first time Logan had glitched was a fairly small ordeal. So small that even though it was on camera, neither did the other Sides, Thomas, nor the viewers took notice. Then, slowly but surely his glitching started to get worse. A little fade from a black shirt and indigo tie to a white shirt and an orange tie every now and again. Or a small glitch showing his plain cheek and then switching to heavily black and white galaxy sort of make up. The first time it started to get worrisome, however was when the group was filming for a new video. Heavily ignoring him in the process. Once the video was done he rose up into his room, sitting down at his desk. He sat down there for hours, doing his duties.  
  
_The clock stopped ticking forever ago_  
_How long have I been up?_  
_I don't know_  
_I can't get a grip_  
_But I can't let go_  
_There wasn't anything to hold onto though_  
  
Logan was worried, because as he kept on glitching his vision was getting duller and duller, soon becoming just black and white. But at that point when he was fully colorblind he didn't really care. Nobody seemed to notice everytime he messed up something. Not even Thomas. He guessed this was why he's considered the laughing stock of the group. Nobody cares enough about him to even care about his mistakes. They'll bring it up, but by the time there's another mistake the other one before it was forgotten, so nobody seemed to pick up on it. Except for Janus and Remus. Mainly because they were on Remus' side of the imagination and Logan kept on getting the different flowers mixed up. But even though they seemed to notice, they never actually brought it up.  
  
Being fully colorblind suddenly was difficult too, because he stopped noticing the more obvious changes when he was glitching. He would be sitting down at his desk, typing away and his wrist would start glitching, showing instead of a watch on his right wrist and nothing on his left wrist, fingerless gloves. But he didn't seem to notice the change much, as he was so used to it. Or he would be straightening his tie in the mirror and not even notice a change in color.  
  
_Why can't I see? Why can't I see?_  
_All the colors that you see?_  
_Please can I be, please can I be_  
_Colorful and free?_  
  
He started to notice it when the glitches were large portions of his body. But at this point he didn't care, he wasn't worried about it, because surely, if the others weren't worried about it, he shouldn't worry, right? No, of course not. So once he realized that the only reason the "Light Sides" weren't noticing it was because they didn't even bother to care that's when he started to worry. So on the worst glitching day that he's had so far he decided he needed to go see his boyfriends. So he rose up into the "Dark Sides" common room, practically running to his boyfriends when he saw them.  
  
"What's wrong, Nebula?" He heard Janus say. Then he noticed the glitching. He recognized it as something like when Virgil decided to leave to the Lights, only instead of glitching it was mainly purple smoke-like wisps surrounding his body. He immediately started to hold Logan and started rubbbing his back in small circles.  
  
Remus also joined the little cuddle pile after Janus pointed the glitching out to him. Once he noticed that Logan was on the verge of a panic attack he also tried rubbing circles, but on his arm. But he was also worried about overstimulating him because he's already on the verge of a panic attack and Remus doesn't want to make it worse. So he just settles to running his fingers through Logan's hair. He felt like he'd seen something like what Logan was going through but his brain must've blocked that memory from him, as he only can vaguely recall it.  
  
_What the hell's going on can someone tell me please--_  
_Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV?_  
_I'm black then I'm white_  
_No!!! Something isn't right!!!_  
_My enemy's invisible I don't know how to fight._  
_The trembling fear is more than I can take_  
_When I'm up against the echo in the mirror_  
  
_Echo_  
  
Soon he stopped heavily breathing so the two looked at him, basically asking, `are you okay?`  
  
"I think I'm okay now. I've been glitching for a bit now but it wasn't as bad as it was just now. So I decided since the `Lights` didn't really notice it and already think I'm robot, that I should go to you two."  
  
"Once you calm down fully I think I need to tell you something. It's not anything about the relationship, just how I might know why you're glitching, but I'd feel bad if I caused you to have a proper panic attack. So as soon as you think you're ready just say something, alright?" Janus said, his voice sounding concerned for Logan. Which Logan nodded in response.  
  
Soon Logan sighed and looked up towards Janus, "Alright, I think I'm ready, what do you want to say?"  
  
"I think you might be changing sides."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Well, when Virgil went and switched to the Lights, he had something similar going on with him. but instead of glitching it was more purple smoke wisps."  
  
_I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black_  
_I'm gonna run away now and never look back_  
_I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black_  
_I'm gonna run away now and never look back_  
_I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black_  
_I'm gonna run away now and never look back_  
_I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black_  
_I'm gonna run away now and never look back_  
_I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black_  
_I'm gonna run away now and never look back_  
_I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black_  
  
_and never look back_  
_and never look back_  
_and never look back_  
  
Suddenly, Logan felt a pulse of pain, and he glitched even more than his last one. It was so much that it caused a pounding headache, his reflex was to immediately get out of Janus' grasp, not because of other reasons, but because that was his usual reaction to pain, to just flinch out of someone's -if anyone was holding him- grasp. His glitches were getting larger, and honestly at this point the Light's might notice them if they were in the room. "It seems that your switch is probably almost complete." Janus said, trying to be calming, "Hey, I know how bad it is to change, after all when the Great Divide happened, Remus, Virgil, and I all underwent massive changes from our usual selves. It'll be better soon, I promise, the pain mainly is to set in your animalistic traits as those might end up being anything-."  
  
As Janus said this glorious black wings sprouted from Logan's back, and that was the last thing obviously, as he now had the different outfit. White polo, loose orange striped tie, some slacks, and the most notable difference was his face, instead of just a few freckles it was a whole galaxy. The two also noticed that his hands seemed to have retractable talons, probably retracable due to safety measures that are often held when a Dark has more... harmful attributes. And instead of his usual eyes, one looked like a raven's eye. So that told that Logan's animalistic trait was a raven, if the wings didn't make it too obvious that it was either raven, crow, or magpie.  
  
Logan held his head, still pounding, probably because the next thing to happen is his room popping up in the Dark's hallway, which is second most painful part of the process.  
  
_What the hell's going on can someone tell me please-_  
_Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV_  
_I'm black then I'm white_  
_No!!! Something isn't right!!_  
_My enemy's invisible I don't know how to fight  
  
_Once that was over with, Logan slouched, dry heaving. The glitching stopped, his look now set in stone. Logan slowly sat up again, and opened his eyes, as they were closed for most of the time, Janus and Remus only getting a mild glimpse of them. Which was often a normal reaction to the pounding headache that came along with switching sides. Even with his colorblindedness, opening his eyes after all the changes was fairly overwhelming. Janus and Remus just stood there and waited, not wanting to overwhelm the side any more than he already was. Only when Logan reached up for them to help him off the floor did they even go to touch him. After he was stood up, Logan flexed his hands, still having the same amount of flexibility, which was kind of surprising. He hoped the talons won't hinder his work in the future, it was fairly likely though, but he'd guess he'd get used to it.  
  
"You good, Logie-bear?" Remus said.  
  
"Yes, I'm just fascinated by the talons, I mean, it's not the usual formation they're in, as I assume the subconscious didn't want to hinder my work further, as I bet the talons, even with them being retractable-" Logan retracted the talons and then unsheathed them again. "I think I'd prefer to keep them like this and only retract them if needed, as it would be a fun form of self protection if the Lights ever decide to harm me. Not like I'd think they'd stoop that low, they were more so neglectful than anything. But if they did, I could fight back much easier than if I didn't have them."  
  
"Hell yeah! They look so cool!"  
  
Logan flapped his wings a little, which reminded Janus to get a mirror, so he summoned a full length mirror so Logan could see his new eye and his wings better. The wings, when fully stretched were just a little bit larger than his armspan. Which makes sense. Then Logan noticed the cool new eye. "Oooo, interesting. So now I have a pitch black eye and a mostly white one, except for the iris and pupil, of course. Which is a wonderful juxtaposition of my past and my present." Logan paused a little, "Not like I could even tell if it was just a dark color, anyways." Logan then realized what he just said, even though Remus and Janus probably knew he was fully colorblinded, he never properly mentioned it aloud to anybody so this was like he'd finally accepted himself for his differences.  
  
"So you are indeed colorblind?" Janus said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We thought that but we wanted to hear from the source anyways."  
  
_What the hell's going on can someone tell me please-  
__Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV  
I'm black then I'm white  
No!!! Something isn't right!!  
My enemy's invisible I don't know how to fight  
_  
"I've always been curious about the Others animal forms. Virgil seems to be cat-like, although mainly in personality than looks. But that probably came with switching to the Lights. Then Remus, although more subtle, is definitely some type of octopus. Then you, Janus are some sort of snake. However, just judging by the coloring of your scales as well as your eye some sort of viper. I've seen some fanders guessing it as burmese python, but a common trait of how to tell between venomous snakes and non-venomous snakes are their eyes, usually venomous species have the slit pupils, and burmese pythons, like most non-venomous species have circular pupils."  
  
"Oh, I knew you would be the type of side that would put research into exotics. Now, onto your room. So since you're color has now changed, which by the way, it's now orange, do you want to switch your room to better suit your color scheme and your personality?" Janus said, knowing that when Logan was confined to just his logical input he decided that his room needed to look more professional, and so all the things that Curiousity adored but as Logic, would've been thought of as an emotional comfort object were whisked away. But now that he was no longer confined to being just Logic, because he's more than that, he could make his room look just how he wanted it.  
  
"That sounds great." So off the three went to his room. First they change the door. The frame was made to be an arch, and like on older houses it had a fancy pattern at the top, resembling his wings. Then the color of the door was changed to a deep, rust-like orange. Then finally the door's label was painted in beautiful cursive. Then next to the name Logan put his new logo. A block of binary in white and orange with a tie loosely around it. When the three went into his room Logan immediately started to change it up. One wall was all bookshelves, filled with books that Logan actually enjoyed and of course, sorted in the Dewey Decimal system. then in the middle of one of the walls he placed a fairly large bed and one end table. The bed had tons of quilted blankets, throw pillows, and even had his favorite stuffed animal, Glitter, a small white unicorn with a white horn, but the fabric on the horn has glitter, thus Glitter. Right out in the open, not shoved into a closet in the hopes that the others never knew that he liked such childish things. But now since this was a new him, he was brave enough to show such things.  
  
On the other wall, near the bookshelves he put a desk with a swivel chair. The swivel chair was mainly chosen because that was one of his stims, to spin the chair around three to four times. Above the bed hung twinkle lights and above the desk he put a cork board with his calendar and other things he enjoyed hanging up. He put a dresser near one wall, and on it he put a record player, and the bookshelf closet to the dresser held all his vinyls. Soon he was done with making his room just right, down to the nitty gritty of decor or things like pencil holders.  
  
_The trembling fear is more than I can take  
When I'm up against the echo in the mirror  
The trembling fear is more than I can take  
When I'm up against the echo in the mirror  
_  
Ah, how the lights would be so shocked when he finally reveals himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did put my theory as to what snake Janus is here, yes I do have a problem, I have too much info about animals than normal. But yeah, while I was thinking about this fic, I thought this would be the perfect one to put the theory in. With Logan changing sides and gaining an animal trait.
> 
> I mean, the eye is probably just the type of contact they could get that would immediately read snake-like- but I think the idea is interesting.


End file.
